


The Best Of Presents

by orphan_account



Series: Happy Birthday [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento received a lot of great presents for his birthday, but still the best one came from Fuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Of Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nakajima Kento](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nakajima+Kento).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENTO!   
> Thank you for making my life a little brighter every day by working hard as you do! I love your commitment, but above all I love to see you smile :) Please watch out for yourself you workaholic, and don't let others influence you, because you are perfect just the way you are :)  
> ...Yes, I am done talking to my Ichiban, nevermind me ^^'' I hope you enjoy this, it is only very short and follows the drabble I posted for Fuma's birthday last week.

Kento had received a lot of presents for his 20th birthday. 

He had been woken up by his parents to an ungodly hour, and though he had protested when they had dragged him out of the front door, the car that was parked in the drive way had woken him up more than thoroughly. It turned out his parents had teamed up with the rest of the family to buy him a car for his birthday, and Kento had been shocked speechless. 

He had also not expected his friends at university to remember his birthday, much less invite him to lunch and present him with a cake. 

It would have been a lie to say he had not expected the presents at work, especially the complimentary cake and flowers from the management, but he was a little overwhelmed with everyone’s thoughtfulness nevertheless. Sou had gotten him a stylish new phone case because his old one had broken a couple of days ago. Shori had given him a coupon for Yakiniku (with the firm instruction to use it for a dinner with the whole band, though Kento was pretty sure he only thought about getting to eat some himself). Marius had given him a bracelet, and he was suspiciously reminded of the bracelet Fuma had received from him only a week ago to his birthday, only in a different shade of silver (dark instead of Kento’s light version), making Kento wonder if Marius knew more about his older bandmates’ relation to each other than he was letting on. 

A couple of Juniors, steered by Genki, Jinguji and Reia, had gotten Kento a really nice jacket, but nothing could beat Yugo, Hokuto and Fuma’s present: they had worked together (though Hokuto had hinted that it had been mostly Fuma’s doing) to collect tons of photos from his childhood up to what seemed like last week, documenting his way to adulthood fabulously, and Kento had tried (and failed) to suppress the tears as he skipped through the pages. He could only imagine how much Fuma must have worked behind his back to collect all these pictures, contacting his parents, his friends outside work and practically everyone in the Jimusho. 

Kento was thankful to everyone who had thought of him, but he still found that the best part of his birthday was happening right now. Fuma had kidnapped him after work and had brought him to this expensive hotel. Though he had felt like it was too much, he could not help but feel giddy at the candle light dinner and above all the attention Fuma gave him.

Still, he did not count on it when Fuma wrapped his arms around him as Kento was opening the windows to get rid of the smell of food, pressing tightly against his back and kissing his neck softly. 

“I love you” he whispered, and Kento was so stunned by the sudden honest words, so unlike Fuma, that all he could do was stare out over the roofs of Tokyo outside the window. “More than anything. Never forget that, okay? Happy birthday.”

Kento smiled, closing his eyes to not allow himself to become emotional again. Instead, he turned his head to find Fuma’s lips with his. 

  



End file.
